The komodo dragon
by Georgine
Summary: One day Faye notices that Jet seems to be immune to her feminine vibes so she wants to change it...


From Fayes perspective, most men were the same. They would look at her long and beautiful legs, big breasts and then they would try to persuade her to have sex. Married, old, crippled – all like one would come up to her with some cheesy pick-up line and maybe a drink. Faye didn't mind - some of them were actually pretty and deserved a little bit of her attention, while others were useful for her purposes.

Jet Black wasn't like that. It seemed that he completely ignored her feminine vibes. Sometimes Faye thought that he considered her some kind of a pet, perhaps a stray cat that came to live under his roof. Since she noticed his attitude, he became a challenge for her.

For starters, she began with wearing even less clothes than usual, but It wasn't enough. He didn't pay her any more attention. She started to flirt with him, but he didn't respond, as any other man would. "Is he gay or something?" she wondered, annoyed. Then it was time for another tactic, she focused her attention on Spike, hoping that maybe natural rivalry would make Jet more interested in her. After a week of flirtation, Spike asked her, is she wanted him to fuck her, or what.

"Are you retarded?" she rolled her eyes, pretending to be gravelly offended.

"Ok then, sorry, I must have misinterpreted your behavior" and he returned to reading his book.

Then she stopped flirting with Spike. It wasn't working anyway.

She wasn't attracted to Spike; he was too boyish, skinny and self-observed. He had some dark secrets in which she wasn't really interested.

Jet, on the other hand, was big and masculine. Faye could imagine how it would be like, being fucked by a man like Jet. To be pinned to the bed by the weight of his body, to feel his big rough hands all over her skin… In fact, lately she would imagine it very frequently.

After a while it became even harder for her to control herself. She loved sex and it was a while since the last time she was fucked and even more since the last time it was done properly. She continued following Jet around, like a komodo dragon following its prey. This time it wasn't an easy prey. Jet Black chatted with her as usual, even tried to teach her how to fix some parts of the ship, but eventually noticed that Faye spaced out and wasn't listening. Faye was looking at his hands holding a screwdriver and thinking about screwing him right here in the machine room. She would throw him on his back and take off his pants, then…

"And it's all done," Jet finished his explanations and got up on his feet. Faye was still sitting on the floor, thinking that now when he is done with the stupid ship, he could perhaps do her. It would be very nice of him, maybe if she asks nicely… He helped her up. "Hey, is something bothering you? You act different lately", he noticed innocently. Faye looked at him straight with deep dissatisfaction, but suddenly she felt shy, her cheeks starting to blush, "Well, maybe if we had some food other than cucumbers…" suddenly she didn't feel so self confident, so she didn't dare to tell the truth.

Well, of course he noticed a while ago, he's a grown up man, not an idiot. You don't have to be a genius to notice that a woman wants you to fuck her, especially if it's someone as subtle as Faye Valentine. At first she was very bold, acting as if everyone in the world should be infinitely grateful even for a second of her attention. Then she tried being seductive. And she very well succeeded. Maybe, if he was younger he would lose his composure, but now he just enjoyed the show. Once she even tried to get him drunk, hoping that it would advance things in the right direction. Unfortunately for Faye, she forgot that because of the difference in size, she would be dead drunk by the time he is even slightly dizzy. That night he carried her to her bed. After that the funny part has began when Faye tried to seduce Spike. And now it seemed that she gave up and just followed him around as if they were inexperienced and clumsy teenagers.

"You've been working so hard, would you like me to rub your shoulders?" she asked in a seductive voice. Who would have guessed that this would ever happen? Everyone knows that Faye doesn't care much about anyone except herself. Jet honestly enjoyed these changes.

"You're so nice, I would die for a massage" he admitted as he removed his t-shirt and laid down on the coach.

She looked at his broad back with beautifully drawn strong muscles and bit her lip. She's been horny and soaking wet for two hours now, just thinking of different ways in which he could use his fingers to pleasure her. She wanted to tell him, how fucking sexy he is, but it didn't seem appropriate. Faye started to massage his upper back and he moaned a little, to show that he enjoyed it. Faye actually did her best to make him feel good. She felt compelled to whisper in his ear, that she could make him moan much louder if only…

"He must be very experienced", she thought while stroking his back. She wondered when was the last time he had sex, what he was thinking about when he masturbated, how big his dick was and how skilled was he at using it.

"Would you like me to return the favor?" he asked when she was done.

"Yes please"

"Good, let's go to my room then, it would be much more comfortable there for you than on the coach"

It wasn't a question; Faye followed him out of the common room through the corridor and into his bedroom. Jet winked at Spike on his way out. Spike looked shocked, as if he saw a ghost, but Faye was too deep into her fantasies to pay him any attention.

In his bedroom she fell on the bed, as if her legs stopped working suddenly. He sat on top of her and lifted her shirt to expose her back. He touched her back lightly with his fingertips and it felt almost better than an orgasm. Faye wanted to arch her back, to moan and she was trembling with every touch, as if she was sick with fever. He gently stroked her neck and went through her hair with his fingers. As his hands were slowly moving downwards she felt her vagina swelling with juices and almost hurting because of the unsatisfied desires.

As his hand brushed slightly against her right breast, she had a sudden realization: he will fuck her right now. That's why they are in his room right now. He is going to… As she realized it, she opened her eyes widely and felt Jet lowering himself so he could whisper into her ear.

"Ask me, nicely"

"Ask you what?" she wanted to say at first, but she already knew. Jet wasn't interested in just her "consent" he wanted her to beg him to fuck her. She felt her face going red. Faye was used to seducing others; she never asked for sex, she was always the one, who decided.

Her mouth felt dry, her vagina was pulsating as if there was an extra heart pumping.

"Please", she whispered hoarsely. He started to distance himself, as if he wasn't satisfied with her plea, so she quickly begged, "Please, fuck me".

"Now we're talking" Jet continued caressing her back, sometimes touching her breasts and sliding his fingers under her body to play with her nipples.

Then he unzipped and removed her shorts and panties. Somehow now she was too shy to look him in the eye. He put his left palm on her buttock, while touching her wetness with two fingers of his right hand. "You're so wet", he said and Faye felt that he is surprised by her readiness. Well, she was ready for a long time now.

She was so deliciously wet for him. He parted her labia with his fingers and stroked all along her vagina, then he inserted his index finger inside and saw her arch her back and whine for more. It was really flattering seeing her react to his every action. He removed his finger from her warm hole and saw how she wanted it back, how she wanted more. He fingered her for a while, postponing his own pleasure.

And then, after a short moment of removing clothes Faye felt his cock at the entrance of her vagina. He entered her just a little, and then removed it completely. The next time he went in a little deeper and every time he went in, he gave just slightly more, before going out. And with every thrust, she her moaning became lower, her abdominal and spinal muscles tensed, while her vagina clenched around his manhood. And then he stopped.

"Whoa, what's the hurry?" he asked, not moving inside her and steadying her with his hands, so that she couldn't move, "Let me enjoy you a little longer, don't come yet". He tapped her on the buttock lightly with his hand, as if to slow her down a little bit.

He started moving very slowly and she moaned so loud, that everyone on the ship probably heard her, and bit her lip and begged him, to fuck her and let her come. What's wrong with this man? Every other man she's ever been with wanted to make her come as soon as possible at any cost. Jet was asking her not to have orgasm right now. She was almost fainting from how good she felt every second, every thrust.

Then Jet pulled his dick out and commanded her to roll over, he put her legs on his shoulders and entered her again. He kissed her legs while he was fucking her and his right hands thumb was gently touching her clitoris. Jet was extremely careful not to let Faye come, but he made a mistake - he looked into her eyes.

Fayes face was blushed and her eyes were opened so wide, as if she saw a miracle; her hair was a mess. She was breathing heavily through her mouth, her perfect breasts bouncing with his every move. Right now she was like a goddess of sex, and her tight vagina felt like welcoming paradise.

Faye looked him in the eyes for the first time since they were fucking. And the orgasm crushed over her body like a hurricane. She maintained eye contact throughout the orgasm. He had this look in his eyes that said "I. Am. Fucking. You. And. You. Are. Mine".


End file.
